


Beauty And The Bully

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a short fic for Hanamaru on her birthday, where she and Riko get comfy, and flirt shamelessly.Zura!





	Beauty And The Bully

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I thought Hanamaru's birthday was the 6th, and that I had a bit more time, but then I was reminded it's the 4th. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but after thinking about it for a day, this was the only idea that really took form. I did a RikoMaru tease a while back, and had been thinking I wanted to do something more proper with them.
> 
> This didn't turn out very long, but I still think it's decent. Nice, cosy, and flirty. All my ability to construct plot seems to have gone elsewhere. Originally I intended to do a confession story about Hanamaru getting so overwhelmed and bothered by her feelings for Riko that she couldn't hold back. But then it changed into a comfy, established couple instead. I do so many confession stories as it is.
> 
> Happy birthday, Hanamaru. Have a good one, zura!

Hanamaru had her arms folded on the table, and was resting her head on them as she listened to Riko play the piano. The gentle tones flowed throughout the room. A one-person symphony that only she got to hear. She had to smile.

Eventually the final note was hit, and Riko put her hands down. She looked towards Hanamaru. "What is it?"

"Zura?"

"You're staring at me." It didn't sound like an accusation, as Riko was smiling as she said it.

Hanamaru sat up, and stretched her arms. They tingled a little. "You know, Riko-chan. You're very beautiful, zura."

Riko's cheeks immediately turned a satisfying pink. "Stop it. You're just saying that because you love me." She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No. Well, yes, zura. But also no. You truly are, zura," Hanamaru insisted. Possibly even more so when she was playing shy.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I bet any of the others would say the same if we asked them, zura. In fact..." * _Snap._ * Hanamaru had taken out her phone, and quickly taken a picture. "I'll send this to Ruby-chan right away, and ask her, zura."

Riko quickly got up from the piano stool. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh? Why not? Should I send it to Chika-chan instead, zura?" Hanamaru smiled playfully.

Riko put her hands on the table, and glared. "You're such a bully. We never should have taught you how to use a smartphone."

"Ufufu~. Well, it's too late for regrets, zura. I'm part of the future now!" Hanamaru grinned.

Riko sighed. "Yeah... part of my future." She winked, and straightened back up.

Hanamaru blushed. "Now who's the bully, zura?" That was an embarrassingly corny low blow.

Riko walked around to Hanamaru's side of the table. "And to think I thought you were so sweet, and innocent when you first confessed your love for me," she said dramatically.

"No you didn't, zura." Hanamaru put her phone down, and moved her chair back so Riko could sit in her lap. They had known each other for long enough to see each other as they really were before then.

Riko made herself comfortable, and put her arms around Hanamaru. "Hm... you might be right." She kissed Hanamaru's forehead.

"And you still said yes, zura." Hanamaru kissed Riko's neck.

Riko shivered. "Well, you were so cute back then," she teased.

"And now?" Hanamaru looked up at her.

"Mm... you're simply horrible." Riko leaned down to kiss Hanamaru right on the lips.

Hanamaru giggled, and hugged Riko tighter. "Maybe you should dump me if I'm so bad, zura." She helped herself to another kiss.

"Maybe... or maybe I like bad girls."

"Hm... good thing I'm so good at being bad then, zura," Hanamaru said proudly.

Riko stifled a laugh. "Pfft. And here I thought Yoshiko was supposed to be the fallen one."

Hanamaru lowered her voice to a whisper. "The secret is that I was a demon all along. No need to fall, zura."

Riko couldn't contain herself any longer, and burst into delighted laughter. "Ahahahaha~. What a thing for a shrine priest's daughter to say, heehee."

Hanamaru couldn't hold back either. "The perfect cover, heehee. It's always the ones you suspect the least, zura." She winked.

"Haha!" Riko kissed her again. "I love you a whole bunch, you know."

"I know." Hanamaru nestled her head against Riko's shoulder. "I love you too, zura."

Riko nuzzled back, and they settled into a comfortable silence. Hanamaru toyed with Riko's long hair, while Riko gently caressed her.

After a while Riko broke the silence. "Hey, do you want to go out tonight, Hanamaru-chan?" she asked.

"Hm... yes... and also no, zura."

Riko giggled. "Well, which is it?"

Hanamaru thought it over. "Okay, yes. But only if we have dessert at home, zura."

"Oh? And what do you want for dessert?" Riko asked in an innocent tone.

Hanamaru lifted Riko's shirt just enough to slide a couple fingers underneath, and stroke the warm skin. "You, zura." She smiled sweetly.

Riko gasped in a dramatic fashion. "Oh my~. Well, I suppose that's acceptable."

Their lips met again. They didn't have to go anywhere yet, so they might as well sit there a while.


End file.
